


Lights Off

by sweetrosei



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Kisses, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Mibuchi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-23 20:40:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4891507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetrosei/pseuds/sweetrosei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A power cut in Seijuro and Reo’s shared apartment leads to cuddles and confessions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lights Off

Reo gasped as the lights shut off suddenly, leaving them with nothing but the light of their laptop to see by. Their first reaction was to reach for their bedside lamp, but that didn’t work either. The battery icon on the laptop showed it wasn’t charging too. It had to be a power cut then. Reo grabbed their phone, sending a quick text to Seijuro.

Reo: _Sei-chan, are you awake? Did your power go off too?_

Reo and Seijuro shared an apartment in Tokyo, both having moved there for university and deciding to share. Seijuro was in the room next door. Reo flung their blankets off, having been sat in bed watching shows at the time, and moved their laptop to the side. Before Reo could get up to start finding their candles, their phone beeped with a reply.

Seijuro: _Yes. Are you okay? I have one candle._

Reo laughed softly at the mention of one candle. They remembered when Seijuro had bought it. Reo loved candles and had managed to convince Seijuro to try one. It wasn’t that Seijuro didn’t like candles, he just didn’t need them. Reo had insisted that candles were great for relaxation and that Seijuro should try it at least once. As far as Reo was aware, Seijuro had only used it twice.

Reo: _I’m fine and I have lots of candles. Want to come over? We can sit and chat in the candlelight. It’ll be cute~_

Finally getting up, Reo turned off the light at the switch, so it didn’t come back on suddenly when the power returned, then set to work on spreading the candles about their room. They lit the candles as they went, slowly filling their room with a nice glow and a mixture of scents. They lit just enough for them to be able to see without it being too much of a fire hazard or removing the nice candlelit mood. Reo loved the idea of having a sleepover-style chat in the candlelight with their closest friend.

A couple of minutes after Reo had sent the text, there was a knock at the door. Seijuro had arrived, bearing a blanket and biscuits.

“You brought snacks! This really is like a sleepover. Come in.”

“Am I sleeping here?” Seijuro asked, not really sounding surprised.

“If you want. It would be nice.” Reo replied, sitting on their bed and waiting for Seijuro to join them.

They started by talking about the power cut, then Reo’s candles, basketball, books, then finally got onto more personal topics. The atmosphere made it perfect for confessions, and they ended up talking about some of their deepest feelings.

By the time Seijuro opened up more about his home life and his mother, they were wrapped up together with Reo’s blanket around their shoulders and Seijuro’s over their legs. Reo put an arm around Seijuro’s shoulder when he started talking about all the things he used to do with his mother as a child. Reo knew Seijuro’s mother was a very sensitive topic for him and he very rarely spoke about it. Reo and Seijuro were very close, but even Reo hadn’t heard more than the occasional brief mention of her. Even now, it was clear that talking about her upset Seijuro.

Reo pulled him closer when his voice started getting tighter, and when it cracked, they pulled him into a hug, letting Seijuro hide his face in their shoulder. They stayed like that for a while, Reo stroking Seijuro’s back and holding him close as they stayed in a comforting silence. After a few more minutes, Seijuro asked about Reo’s family.

Reo didn’t talk much about their family, not because there was anything that bad about them, they just didn’t really bring it up. Now, Reo talked about growing up, and ended up telling the story of the first time their mother caught them trying on one of her dresses. Reo had been fairly young at the time, but even then they weren’t satisfied with gender boundaries. Thankfully, they had an accepting family, so it was a funny memory rather than a painful one. Seijuro had known about Reo’s non-binary identity for years. Reo had educated him and their other friends on it back in Rakuzan.

As they continued talking, Reo was highly aware of the fact that Seijuro was still cuddled up to him. Reo could feel the way Seijuro shook as he laughed – something he had started doing a lot more in recent years – and it was adorable. Part way through another story, one about Reo refusing to go on a school trip because it involved camping, Seijuro rest his head on Reo’s shoulder again, closing his eyes and relaxing fully against them.

Reo’s heart swelled with how sweet it was. They already had both arms loosely around Seijuro, left over from comforting him earlier, so they tightened their hold comfortably and started stroking Seijuro’s back again at they talked. Seijuro laughed softly at child Reo adamantly refusing to sleep outside on the ground.

Taking a leap of faith, Reo moved their hand up to stroke Seijuro’s hair, running their fingers through it and filling with relief and joy as Seijuro nuzzled closer. By this point, they’d stopped talking and were just enjoying each other’s presence. Reo wondered if they should offer to let Seijuro sleep, but he seemed so happy and comfortable that they didn’t want to disturb him.

5 minutes or so after Reo had started playing with Seijuro’s hair, he looked up. Their eyes met and Reo felt their breath taken away. The atmosphere had already been intimate, but it just tripled in intensity. Reo slowly moved their hand from Seijuro’s hair to his cheek, stroking his thumb gently over the soft skin. Seijuro’s eyes focused on Reo’s lips for a moment before he tilted his head to the side ever so slightly. That gave Reo all the signal they needed, and they started leaning in as Seijuro leant up.

Their lips met gently and a pleasant tingling warmth filled Reo’s chest. This felt so wonderful and so right. The kiss was soft and sweet as they slowly moved their lips against each other’s. Reo kept their hand on Seijuro’s cheek and Seijuro brought a hand up to Reo’s opposite shoulder. After a few moments, Seijuro pulled back to lightly nuzzle his nose against Reo’s.

“We should have done this before.” He spoke, staying close with his eyes closed.

“Definitely.” Reo replied, closing the short gap for another few soft kisses. “Can we do this more often from now on?” They asked, sounding hopeful.

“Definitely.” Seijuro replied, a small smile on his lips before he pressed them to Reo’s again.

They spent the rest of the evening sharing sweet kisses, cuddles, and secrets. They only got up to get ready to sleep and blow out all but one candle. Seijuro leant over Reo, who was between him and the bedside table, to press a soft kiss to their forehead before blowing out the last candle.

They both slept wonderfully, wrapped comfortably and safely in each other’s arms, and didn’t wake until late morning. They were late for classes but they didn’t mind. Power cuts meant no charged phones and alarms, after all, and there was no point showing up this late. They might as well just spend the rest of the morning together.  

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments and kudos are always really appreciated!  
> My tumblr link is on my profile if you want it and I have several other fluffy AkaMibu fics posted here on Ao3 ^^


End file.
